Talk:List of Glitches on Club Penguin
Archived! Old page at Talk:Glitches/1. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 20:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? Hey, its supposed that is a "Community Page" but is blocked! =S Not Community page anymore... sorry i made thinineweird below --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 15:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Vandalism protection. Suggest all to talk page. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 16:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Unprotected Dont re-protect it is IS a community page. Or just remove the thing if you're going to re-protect it.--Ced1214 Talk 16:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC)xfcdytghvnbhkyigfbvnjhyutyfgvyjhu7tgvgyuvbhhello Talking With The Newspaper 1.Click the newspaper. 2.Click "We Need You" in the top left corner. 3.Click Questions. 4.Type in something random, DON'T SEND IT IN!!! 5.Click out of the questions box. 6.Go to the main page of the newspaper. 7.Press Tab. 8.Type in what you want to say and press enter. Enjoy! ---- Fire Ninja glitch If you put on all the fire ninja clothed then dance, your body will do the action of throwing a snowball but wont throw anything and your head will float in the air. This glitch has been fixed however. ---- What! ---- I was playing card jutsu fire a while ago when the a new glitch came...the other person named iceefreeze33 was using both of us! He (or she) might have been using Storm...(see Penguin Storm to see reason why i think he could have been using Storm). Nicky 23:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Wiiplayer99 I doubt that this person was using penguin storm, as there is nothing in any of the menus on penguin storm that say anything about this. If the person was cheating they were probably more likely using wpe pro, although this still seems unlikely, you say they were controlling both their character and your character?! Or were there 3 players and he was controlling both his and the other character? if the latter, how do you know they were controlling the other player? Couldn't they just have logged in twice?(on 2 different computers, or I guess using a trainer to close the error message, but it could have been 2 different computers) .... 00:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Sled Racing Glitch A glitch about sled racing, here it is: *Go to the Ski Hill. *Click on Ridge Run. *While you are walking, open Penguin Mail. *Wait a while, Then close Penguin Mail *Now walk somewhere, and then join Ridge Run. *Wait until the race starts. *If it was done right, two penguins should have clones that will replace the other penguins, and you will play as one of the clones. *The race will end and you will receive 20 coins before you get to the finish. 09:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) This glitch works, but not by doing what you said. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 09:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, it works when I do it this way, sorry. But it still works! Falcoz 20:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) (sorry I forgot to log in when I posted the glitch) Oh, well I tried it again, but it didn't work. I may have forgotten something about how I did it.Falcoz 20:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I get it now!!! There have to be threee penguins already at Ridge Run, so the race will start as soon as you join. I am going to go try that.Falcoz 20:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I guess I just forgot how I did it, but it worked the first time. (By the way, one of the penguins who was cloned had a pink racing sled,and was brown, and the other one was black and did not have any items.. Maybe it works If you do it that way.) Falcoz 20:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I also did this once (in March) and forgot how to do it. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 00:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I have a video about it. You have to join Bunny Hill/Express/Penguin Run, then open Penguin Mail, go to Ridge Run, but don't join Ridge Run before someone else joined Bunny Hill. Sometime during the race, if 4 people are in the Ridge Run, you'll switch to it. But since you're in Bunny Hill/Express/Penguin Run and not Ridge Run, you will become an other penguin. Sorry if you didn't understand, but it is hard to explain. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 18:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) thumb Easy Walking on Pathways I have another glitch, and I am 100% POSITIVE that it will work: 1. Go to any room in Club Penguin, except the Iceberg. 2. Click on an entrance to a different room. 3. While your penguin is walking there, open Penguin Mail. 4. Wait for however long you think it will take for your penguin to get there, and then close Penguin Mail. 5. You are walking on the pathway or door. Many penguins do this to try to be popular. I double-checked the glitch list, and I didn't see this glitch.Falcoz 20:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Mission Giltch A glitch done in Mission 5 "Secret of the Fur" to cut the time needed to complete the mission.Here is how to do the glitch: 1.Right after you start the mission,do not talk to G.Instead,do the steps necessary to obtain fuel,Hot Sauce and Hot Chocolate(e.g. taking the AC 1000,talking to the penguin in the Pizza parlour). 2.After you obtain all 3 items,mix all of them together into the goggles behind G. Something odd should happen.You can go in and out of the Gadget Room. G will still be trying to fix the Furensic Analyzer. 11:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Puffle roundup i was playing puffle round up (and this still happens!)and i went past 500 coins and i was kicked off the server and didnt get any coins!:( i need help! anyone who knows what this is please let me know!im very thankful! Edit Puffle How to edit igloo with a puffle in it: 1.go to your igloo. 2.clik edit igloo or clik puffle first then edit igloo. 3.A puffle might appear!! Happened twice to me!!! 08:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Pokepiplup New Load.swf The play.clubpenguin.com/load.swf does NOT work anymore. If you want to go to the new load.swf it is at http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/client/load.swf playing on a second penguin with the first loged off lol when i went on my sisters account it said my real account was still on when i logged off on my first one i was on my sisters one too get a flag for her -.- Giant Coat 1: Play Club Penguin Haunter 2: Login and pick a server 3: Click "Become Billybob 4: Open Billybob's player card then close it 5: You will now have a giant coat on a penguin!!! 2 same user login To login to the SAME USER you have to: on cp homepage click play now(on 2 different computers),login as same person then tada! 2 penguins are the same! 08:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Pokepiplup :That will disconnect you on the first computer. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : No Staffan it wont.I did it on my brothers account(Firemario)and it worked. 16:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a secret disconnection. If you go to another room, it will load forever. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 16:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It didnt happen 2 me.I went to Firemarios igloo and it didnt take forever :::Well, then you got disconnected on the other computer... --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) NOT! 16:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) He is so correct 12:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Brobee1 Snowballs In The Air If you go to the iceberg and throw a snowball in the air it will stay there and not fall down! 01:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Rodina4 Dancing on a tube Go to the Ski hill and play any sled race.When it is still loading dance and you will be dancing on a tube!This glitch still works! Play on anouther race. Go to any sled race.Click yes and walk to anouther race.Click yes and when the other race is done loading then you will be on the race you walked to!It still works! Inviable Penguin Hold down the plus key and go to anouther room.You will see invisable penguins and it still works!